Manifested ch 3 The Secret To Badassary
by Statrux
Summary: Stuart, now back from his little adventure in the spider-man movie is grateful to be home, but that doesn't last long as he decides its time for another adventure. Its time for some action as he goes into DEVIL MAY CRY to learn how to fight from the best.


Chapter Three the secret to Badassary

Chapter Three; The Secret To Badassary

I just stood there, not daring to move for fear this was a dream. I was home. I looked at the clock, I was only gone for an hour and a half, but in the movie world I was gone for a little less than a year. I looked blankly at the cloaked Man and began to yell at him.

"Where were you! I can't believe you left me there alone! You never told me how to get out! I thought you were going to come with me and help! But NOOOO you had to scare the crap out of me and make me think was stuck in the movie forever!"

He stopped me before I could continue and said,

"I had to see what you were really like before you could be trusted to be let loose with the power. You can think of that as a test to see if you were responsible enough. Kinda like driver's training."

"A test, why did you let me think I wasn't going to be stuck in there!? And why didn't you come with me to help?"

"I had to see what you would without knowing you were be watched. By the way, I have made my decision."

He said scratching his head and looking blankly at the ceiling with his blood red cat eyes.

"Ok? What now? Do I keep them or get them taken away? What happens?"

I said, still irritated that I was stuck in there for so long.

"Well there were lots of times were I could see you wanted to tell them the things that you knew, but you stuck to the rules even after you gave up on going home. So you pass."

He said, acting a little more childish than he first seemed, as if he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"So I get to keep them, ok what now?"

"It's up to you. The powers are all yours to do what you see fit with. Well, it's time for me to go. Any last questions you got before I leave?"

He said, getting up to walk to the TV.

"Ya I do… I forgot to ask before, but who are you and how will I contact you if I need you?"

I asked, still not knowing who he was.

"You will find out in time, and I don't want to ruin the surprise. Just know you don't have to worry, not yet at least. Just don't break any of the 'you probably shouldn't/should' rules, ok? And when you truly need me, I'll be there."

He said before leaving. Then he disappeared into the TV. I still had questions for him, but he was gone. I was overwhelmed still so I did what seemed to calm me down the best when I was stressing in the movie, sit on the ceiling and think. Then it hit me. I was still Spider-man and I had to get a new costume. My black and white suit from the movie was ruined, so I thought for a little bit and came up with the idea from venom's suit from the spider-man comics.

I just got a picture of a black blob and wrote what it was. One of the few things the man taught me before I entered the movie that I could make stuff depending on my creativity. I had to write what I wanted so it wouldn't just be a black blob when I took it out of the picture. It is living suit that is very similar to the one in Spider-man. It's an alien symbiot that acts like an all in one utility suit. I continued to write down more specifics. I read out what I had written to double-check it ,

"The suit is a living entity that raises your abilities (strength, speed, agility) and your senses in exchange for a body to live on because it needs one to survive. It also makes you much less vulnerable to physical injury to a certain point. It lives on your body and can change to any form that you want it to. It can take certain traits or powers from people by physical contact. It will bond to your body and live with you as part of you, but it won't affect your judgment like a normal venom suit."

I was really specific so that I didn't get an evil venom suit. Then, when I was finished, I reached into the picture and pulled out the ooze in my hand. It felt like a writhing mass of slime as it sped around my body. It engulfed my whole body, cutting off all my senses. I couldn't see, smell, hear, or even breathe. I started to panic, but I couldn't move I thought I was going to suffocate.

'Shit what have I done to myself!'

I thought as I struggled to break free. But suddenly, the suit started breathing for me. I still couldn't move or anything else, but I wasn't going to die now. It was about 15 seconds before I started to regain my sight little by little. I felt relieved that I was gaining control of my body. It took about a minute before I had full control of my body again. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was basically naked but covered in black ink; even my eyes were covered up. I just imagined myself in the costume I had in the movie, the black and white Spider-man suit. It looked really cool, but I didn't think it would work in anything but the Spider-man stories so I thought of some other costume ideas. I just messed around with it, making me wear different clothes. I was able to make it any shape, texture, color, and even change my outward appearance like eye or hair color. It reminded me of the line from the movie Men In Black.

"The last suit you will ever wear."

I was looking around my room for ideas on a costume when I saw the Devil May Cry poster with Dante standing in his red coat. I made my suit do a variation of Dante's suit with black at the bottom and red like his at the top. It changed to what I had envisioned and it even made my hair nice and neat. I walked around with my new clothes and looked at my self in the mirror.

"Very nice, a little odd for the real world, but it will be perfect for most situations I will get myself into."

I said to myself as I flexed and posed in my mirror.

"Stuart, what are you wearing?"

My mom said as she walked into my room.

"Um, it's a costume for this thing."

I said, not expecting her at all.

"What? Never mind come down dinners ready?"

She said as she walked downstairs. I followed her down and had dinner. I was too tired to go anywhere else, so I went to bed. I was very energetic the next day with my new suit boosting my powers. Having powers was potently dangerous without control. I could feel that the suit was enhancing nearly every aspect of my powers and abilities, some more than others. I was worried about getting too much power, like my speed. For some reason I had at least quadrupled my speed, I even thought faster so I could control myself at high speeds. I would have to make sure I didn't try to move fast, even though it made me feel like I was walking in slow motion.

I would have to be very careful so I didn't let any one find out about my secret. It was great to be home and see all my friends even though in real life it was only a day since I saw them last. They were very confused when I came up to them and gave them all hugs and told them I missed them. I was feeling at home and starting to get bored again with everyday life. It was a week and a half later that I decided it was time to have some fun in another story.

"You're acting kinda weird today Stuart. You know that?"

Tyler said as he sat with me at lunch. Aaron still hadn't come back to school.

"Really?"

I said, as if I hadn't been daydreaming about where I should go next.

"I guess I'm just tired."

I said quickly, because that's the fake excuse I always use. A day had never gone by so slowly in my life. I finally had gotten home, but I still didn't know where I was going to go next. It didn't take me long to decide that I would go into Devil May Cry, seeing as my clothes already matched the story. I needed to get weapons for future adventures and I always wanted Dante's guns and one of his swords, because he always had some of the coolest weapons. So I put the game in, and hopped in as soon as the intro movie started.

There was a problem though I didn't appear out side of Dante's shop Devil may cry. I looked around and realized that I was in New York again. My first thoughts were

'Hey cool everything is realistic and it doesn't look like the game.'

This meant that everything I went in would look like the real world does.

'Hey where's Dante's shop?'

Was my second thought as I walked down a street. I had no idea what went wrong. I sat and thought for a while and came up with conclusion that I had entered when it was showing a view of the city. I was angry that I had so impassioned. I had no idea where or when I had entered the game. I should have waited, and now I was going to have to find his shop and hope he was there.

It took a long time before I found any one who even knew about Dante's place but even they were useless. I continued to ask around, until after about five hour of asking, I got irritated and had to stop.

"Why the fuck doesn't any one know where Devil May Cry is?"

I said out loud to myself as I sat in an alley, not wanting to get any ones attention. But I wasn't alone in the alley. A man dressed in a suit came out of the shadows and said with a smug smile,

"So you're looking for Dante, are you?"

His voice seemed to hiss with every word. I perked up at his words getting excited, and replied,

"Ya I am do you know where he is or maybe where his shop is?"

The man looked at me and smiled before he said,

"Yes I do it's about several blocks down and three to the left."

I stood up and began to thank him when my spider sense made the back of my neck tingle. I looked around but I couldn't see any danger. I was very confused I couldn't help but wonder what would be making my Spidey sense go off like this. Was I losing control of my powers or something? Then the man started to snicker, then he spoke.

"You can stop thanking me now… It doesn't matter that you know where it is, because you'll never make it there. Not in one piece at least."

I looked at the man in disbelief as his skin began to stretch and tear. I stepped back as the last of his skin fell to the ground. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; where the man stood was a seven-foot tall scaly monster with two heads. It had an over sized jaw to fit its enormous teeth. It smiled a wicked smile as it prepared to attack.

It leaped forward, its razor sharp claws out stretched. I leaped back onto the wall behind me, several feet above the monsters head. But when I jumped off, the monsters long, scaly tail hit me into a fire escape, making the whole thing come crashing down on me. I was winded from the blow, but I couldn't stop because it was coming at me again with its twisted smile. I barely managed dodge it, but luckily this time its claw got stuck in the wall, which gave me enough time to catch my breath. I covered it a thick sheet of web, but it didn't work. The monster broke the bindings with little trouble and stood there with its evil smile.

"So you have a few tricks. It's to bad they wont stop me devouring your flesh heeheehee."

It sat there and cocked its heads at me. It was kinda like a cat playing with a mouse. It crouched down then jumped for me. I closed my eyes and grabbed the closest thing to me that I could use as a weapon and raised it up. Everything went quiet. I stood there for a few seconds, not realizing what I had done.

I looked at my hands, which held a steel pipe from the fallen fire escape. It was piercing the monsters head through one of its mouth's that dripped a mixture of its and my blood. Its teeth had just barely made it through my suit. I pulled my hand out of its mouth and it dropped to the ground with a thud. I stood there, my heart racing as my suit began to heal the bite marks and cleanse my clothes of blood.

It took me a little while to calm myself down and regain my composure. I looked back at the monster that lay in a pool of its own blood. Seeing it dead shook off any fear I might have had left. I turned to leave, but I heard a gargling noise. It was the other head. It was moving a little, but blood was pouring out its eyes. Not sensing any danger, I walked up to it and got right next to it.

"Thanks for the directions, but I gotta go."

I said before tearing the pipe out of its head, only to stab the other head. I set off to the directions the monster had given me. I swung from building to building until saw the bright neon sign.

"Devil May Cry."

I read out loud as I landed on the street in front of the building. It was bigger than I thought. I walked to the door to knock, but the door opened as I touched it.

"Hello, any one here?"

I said into the empty room as I peered inside, but there was no answer.

"Um... Dante, you here?"

I said as I walked in, but I still got no reply. I looked around the room and saw what a mess it was.

'I guess no one's here…'

I thought to myself as I sat down at the desk, wondering what to do next. After about an hour of waiting I grew bored and decided to look around. First I looked into the room in the very back, which ended up being just a bathroom. Next I walked up the small set of stairs to the left and entered a door, which led to a hallway. There were two more doors, one that led to an even more messy room that had Dante's bed, and the other had a rather large room that seemed like it hadn't had any one in it for a while. Plus it was the only clean room in the place, which made it even stranger.

I walked in and turned on the lights to see a wall of weapons, which included multiple swords including Rebellion, Agni and Rutra, one rocket launcher, two double barrel sawed off shot guns and a older looking set of Dante's trademark duel Desert Eagles, Ebony and Ivory. The only weapon I didn't see that I liked was Nevan, the demonic guitar scythe, but it really didn't matter because I wanted a sword.

I looked around the room and saw all kinds of other items, but I didn't know what they were. It was a long room with a wall separating it. Then I realized that I was in a firing range, and the reason it was so clean was Dante must never need to come in there. I looked at the shelf of weapons and decided to have a little fun while I waited.

I looked at each weapon trying to decide what to try first, and the pair of white and black guns jumped out at me (not literally). I reached out and grabbed them. They were much lighter than I had anticipated, and they seemed to fit my hand perfectly. I twirled them, mimicking what I had seen Dante do, but I nearly dropped them so I stopped. I walked over to the firing range and squeezed the trigger. The gun clicked, but nothing happened.

"What?"

I said as I raised the gun to look for a clip, but I could not find one or even a place were one would go.

'Why won't this work?'

I wondered I suddenly felt my head start to buzz as my spider sense went off. My body ducked on its own just as a bullet whizzed past my head.

"So what do we have here, a burglar messing with my stuff or a lowly demon with a death wish?"

I turned to see Dante, who was pointing his guns straight at me.

"I'm not a demon!"

I said raising, my hands that held Ebony and Ivory; but doing so made Dante shoot at me again.

"Ya right, I can smell demon all over you."

I dove behind a crate away from his bullets.

"I give up just don't kill me. It's not me you smell."

I said as Dante stopped firing, so I put the guns down just outside of the half demolished crate.

"My name's Stuart and I was looking for you. You weren't here so I came in to look for you."

I said from raising my hands not wanting to stick my head out.

"Oh really now, then why do I smell fresh blood in here?"

Dante said, but before I could reply the shadows seemed to jump out and swallowed him up. He couldn't get out of the bubbling blackness. He grunted as he tried to escape, but it had removed his pair of guns and his sword and thrown them to the ground. It was a nightmare demon that sucks you into it until you die or you can break free. I picked up the guns I had just put down and fired at the demon shadow, but it had no effect on it. The bullets went straight through, so I made holsters and put them in.

I ran for the gun shelf but it cut me off, nearly catching me in it. I was right next to Dante's weapons on the ground. I reached for Alastor, but as I was about to touch it, time seemed to freeze and a voice came out of nowhere.

"I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me. Only one has proven worthy of wielding me."

And all of the sudden the sword shot up from the ground at my chest but I grabbed it in mid-air. I held it by the blade so it was cutting my hands; the only thing stopping it from cutting them in half was the venom suit. I could feel my warm blood pouring down them, but I couldn't let it go because it continued to try to pierce through my chest, as if some one was holding it. I gritted my teeth and forced it into the ground, grabbing the handle and swinging it at the nightmare that had nearly reached me.

It was cut in half, releasing Dante who was extremely pissed off. He took his father's sword, repelling from the shelf and started to cut away at it. I backed up, still holding Alastor as he finished it off. Dante stopped and looked at me for a second, raised his gun and fired. I didn't move, but nothing happened to me. Then a thud came from behind me. He shot the demon that was going to try to ambush me.

"You ok kid?"

Dante said to me as he put his hand on my shoulder. I then had an idea to use the suits power to take copy powers from people. I could use it to get a little of Dante's strength. As he touched my shoulder I focused and I felt my suit changing my body in some way. It didn't hurt, but I could feel something happening inside of me, like my blood was warming up. My suit, being a sentient, being spoke to me threw telepathy. The symbiot said that to acquire Dante's power it gave me the half demon blood of Sparda, (Dante's demon father) which is what gives Dante his powers.

"Kid, are you ok? How are your hands?"

Dante repeated.

"Um, I'm fine but what do you mean my hands…"

I said, confused. But when I looked at my at them I saw that they were covered in my blood. Holding the sword back from killing me had left two huge gashes in my palms, but I had not noticed because of the adrenaline. My blood was trickling down the blade, and I heard the voice once again.

"You have proven yourself to be worthy of wielding my power… My strength is now yours to command… May it serve you well… Master."

It was the sword talking to me, or rather, the demon that lived inside of it. It tingled in my hands that had just started to heal themselves.

"You gonna be ok? Need a band aid or something?"

Dante said, looking at my bleeding hands that had already half healed themselves.

"No I should be fine in a couple of seconds."

I said as I showed him they were healing. He looked at the sword in my other hand.

"Looks like that's yours now."

Dante said as he walked into the main room.

"What do you mean mine?"

I asked as I followed Dante into the next room.

"It chose you over me, didn't you hear it? It really doesn't matter to me anyways, keep the thing. I got enough swords."

He said.

"Oh thanks but sorry I think I broke your spare guns. When I tried to shoot them it didn't shoot and I don't know how you load these things."

I said apologetically.

"It won't work because you need demon blood for it to work. It's complicated, but essentially the bullets are made from my demon powers. But if you like them so much you can keep em. They are my old pair and I don't need them either. Think of those and the sword as me paying you back for me shooting at you."

He said as he walked to his desk. What Dante didn't realize was they would work now because I had the same blood as him. I was surprised because with in half a day I had gotten my own sword and guns just as planned. Though I had no experience using them and would need to get some training from Dante, because he is the only one I know of who is good enough to teach me and have me look cool doing it. I honestly thought it would take at least a week of asking Dante for some of my own weapons after I got him to help me… if I could get him to help me. I guess I got lucky because I didn't even really have any idea what I was going to say to Dante when I met him in the first place.

"Anyway, what was so important that you had to break in my shop for, as you can see I'm a busy man?"

Dante replied casually as if nothing had happened, sitting in his chair and putting a book over his face to take a nap. I looked at the sword and wiped it off with a dirty towel I found on the ground. I felt accomplished because I had won the sword's respect instead of having it just be given to me.

"I came to talk to you actually."

I said, not really sure what to say.

"Well obviously kid, what is it that you wanted to talk about? And before you start, don't tell me you can't pay."

" Ok I won't tell you I don't have any money. Actually I was going to see if you could … um how do I put this? Teach me how to fight."

This caught Dante's attention, but in a bad way.

"I'm no teacher kid. I paid you back for almost killing you, even though you are the one who broke into my place. And now you're asking for more free stuff. Find some one else. Plus I don't have time to baby sit some kid."

Dante said as he put the magazine over his face again.

"But you…"

"I said no kid. Now stop wasting my time, you can't even pay me, now get out be for I make you. You caused me enough trouble already. Plus now you're interrupting my nap."

Dante sat up and looked at me coldly.

"Fine, fine I'm going but I'll be back."

And I left the shop hearing Dante say.

"You better bring me money if you expect a different answer."

I was went to the top of a building across from Devil May Cry and stood there, watching. I took Alastor off my back and swung it a few times. Electricity issued from the blade as it cut threw the air.

"Hehe cool."

I said as I watched the light show. I put it away and pulled out Dante's old pair of Ebony and Ivory. I pulled the trigger and this time the muzzle flashed with a loud BANG. The guns would now work now that I had Dante's power.

But I was stumped when I tried to use my other new powers. I couldn't turn into a devil like Dante, no matter what I did. Even my suit couldn't help me. It was able to take the powers not tell me how to use them.

"So what you doing all the way up here?"

It was a women standing behind me. I turned to see Trish standing there. Trish is a devil made by the bad guy in this game, but she ends up becoming good. The only question now was weather she good or bad right now.

"I could ask you the same thing babe."

I said, cockier than normal as I kind of posed to try to make myself look cool. It seemed that I picked up a little of Dante's arrogance along with his power.

"Ha, your cute kid, but don't call me babe. But if you must know, I'm waiting for Dante, the owner of that shop, to come out. Now then it's your turn."

Trish said as she walked to the edge. Until now I still had no real idea what part of the game I was in, so I thought I would find out.

"You know Dante or you have a job for him too?"

It was a second before she replied.

"I know Dante very well…. We used to work together until a few days ago when we split up. I assume you know what he does if you have a job for him."

I must have entered at ending scene of the game during the intro when you start the game.

"So what is this job you have for him?"

Trish went on.

"I was looking to have him teach me how to fight. I'm a devil hunter in training, but I still need practice. I'm still not use to fighting such vicious enemies. But when I asked him he said no because I couldn't pay him."

"You a devil hunter, aren't you a little young kiddo?"

"I've killed two already."

"Wow two, that's impressive."

Trish said mockingly.

"Hey, I didn't have any weapons at the time so it was a little hard especially since it was my first time."

But as I finished my sentence my spider sense went off as a reaper came out of no wear and swung his scythe at us. I flipped over it kicking it in the back of the head causing it to fall. I landed next to Trish who had her guns drawn, as a half a dozen more reapers appeared screaming at us.

"Looks like we have a few uninvited guests. Let's see what you got kid."

Trish said as I pulled Alastor from my back. It tingled in my hand.

"Ok why not I was getting bored anyways."

I was ready this time and was actually excited for the fight. Two reapers came charging at me but I jumped over them landing on the reaper I had just kicked. It was getting up but before it could stand I sliced it into pieces. The next one came at me from a portal behind me. I parried its scythe then stabbed it in the head. My blade sparked with every swing. I was having fun, even though I was putting my life on the line.

"Come on, what's the matter?"

I said, taunting the remaining reapers. I had already bean a smart ass when fighting in Spider-man, but it seemed to get worse because of taking Dante's power. I landed on the ground in front of the closest Reaper, trying to anger it into charging. But before I knew it one came from behind me and stuck its scythe threw my back. I looked down at my chest and saw a blade sticking out of it. It was strange having something go through my chest and having it not hurt any worse than a bad case of heartburn.

I put Alastor away, cutting the scythes blade off. It was starting to sting more and more so I pulled it out threw my chest and watched as the wound healed twice as fast as normal, even though I should have died. But I had no time to wonder how I was alive. I threw the blade like a boomerang cutting another reapers arm off. I began to play with the remaining reapers jumping off of them and making them hurt each other making sure not to stand still any more. I pulled out my new guns and grinned at the three remaining reapers.

"Trish you want to join me? You look pretty bored just sitting over there watching."

I said to Trish, who had gone to another building to watch me. She jumped to my building again and said,

"How thoughtful of you."

By now the left most reaper had started to charge, but I raised my gun without looking and squeezed the trigger, shooting it right were its eye would be and making the skull explode.

"Look now there's one for each of us."

I said still not looking away from Trish.

"What you only give me one? I could take them both out at the same time."

"Really? Then go right ahead."

She turned and jumped behind the two demons, making them turn to follow her, but she raised her arms and shot two huge bolts of lightning threw the reapers heads, making them fall to the ground. I was amazed at her power of electricity and I wanted it.

"Nice job."

She said as I walked up to her.

"Likewise."

I replied.

"So what's your name kid?"

She asked me.

"I'm Stuart."

I said as I raised my hand offering her a handshake so I could take the power of lightning. Once again, the suit told me what it was taking. But unlike Dante, my body didn't change, it just imbued me with the power of lighting so I wouldn't have any of her personality.

"I'm Trish. You got talent but you are right you do need training. But I think I can help you with Dante. I think know a way around this no money problem of yours."

"Thanks, but before you tell me that could you tell me how your power work?"

I asked.

"What? You mean my lightning? I just will it to happen."

So I imagined shooting a bolt of lightning out of my hand and it happened but not quit as strong as Trish.

"You mean like that?"

After explaining that I can sample people's powers, she then went on to tell me what she meant by helping me with Dante, but before we could go back to his shop he came to us.

"I thought I'd find you hear kid, but I didn't expect to see you any time. What was the gunfire about? You weren't having fun without me were ya?"

Dante said looking at the dead bodies that began to smolder.

"No, they were just small fry."

Trish replied.

"So did you have to save the kid too?"

Dante said as he looked at me.

"No he did most of the work. Looks like your weapons helped him quite a bit."

Trish said walking over to me and patting me on the back.

"Really now? Hmm… Guess the runt has a few tricks up his sleeve."

He said as if I wasn't standing right in front of him.

"Dante I was just talking to Stuart and I heard he's looking to become a hunter himself. Why don't you teach him a few things?"

"No way like I told the kid, I'm no teacher. I got enough to worry about without some kid. Anyways I'm still busy trying to pay Lady's debt off and this kid can't even pay me."

Dante said as he turned to leave, seeing that the fun had ended. I wasn't just going to leave the game with weapons I really had no skill with and new powers I didn't entirely understand. I had to say something

"Dante,"

Dante turned and said,

"Ya kid?"

"Instead of teaching me how about you give me a job. I won't take any profit and you could get twice the work done. And I can learn from experience."

Dante seemed interested.

"What's the catch?"

Dante said suspiciously.

"I need a place to live. I'm homeless, but I can also help around the shop. All I ask is that you let me go on a few missions with you first to see how it's done."

Then Trish added in,

"Come on Dante help the kid out."

Dante stopped to think for a little while then said,

"Fine, I can see you won't quit, so you can stay at my place and I'll let you work for me, but if you start to cramp my style your out. Got me? Now let's go, there are a few things we need to go over before I take you on a mission and have you live with me."

Dante said as he reached the edge of the building.

"Later babe."

He said to Trish before jumping off the side.

"See you later. Have fun."

Trish said before disappearing into the night.

"Thanks for the help."

I said to Trish before I jumped down and walked to the shop. Dante was sitting in his chair waiting for me.

"So your name is Stuart. 'Kay Stuart, I have a few rules you will have to follow if you're going to be staying here. Rule one, don't wake me up unless it is an emergency. Rule two, don't go in my room. Rule three, and this one is very important, no complaining about working. Follow those three rules and we will be fine. Oh ya, and I get first dibs on the last slice of pizza."

Then the phone rang, so Dante did his little kick to the table, making the phone pop up into the air. He grabbed it and answered "Devil May Cry…… Yes….. Ya…. Got it. Well it looks like your getting your first job a little earlier than expected."

So Dante and I left the shop to some place in the city were we met a man who was having problems with a group of demons that had been terrorizing the building. Dante and I spent the night in a nice room of the building. We took care of the monster, but destroyed the hotel room in the process. It went on like this for months, getting jobs me learning to use my weapons. Dante even showed me how to use my devil powers after finding out I had the same bloodline as him. I learned the trick to the devil trigger and how I could survive most injuries, although if my heart or the head were pierced it would still kill me instantly.

He also taught me some of his special techniques. I mastered my favorite of the four tricksters. I loved being able to dance around the monsters with little to no effort wile taunting them. Dante had changed too, he become less antisocial and even started to call me by name. I was just walking around one day when Dante was out on a mission with Trish some where in the countryside when I saw a ball of fire being shot into the air, knocking a hotel to the ground. I ran to the spot that people were running from. I heard lowed voices that sounded in human

"Where is the one who killed our father!?"

"Where is the son of Sparda!?"

"Bring us Dante!!"

I arrived to see three giant spiders that looked familiar. I realized that they must be related to Phantom, the boss Dante killed at the island.

"My, my, my, what have we here? You know it's rude not to say please when asking for something. How can you expect any one to listen to you if you're so rude?"

I said as I took a bite from my pizza, making the three spiders stop the rampage to find who would dare to insult them. I was standing on top of a flagpole waiting for them to see me, but they couldn't seem to spot me.

"Yo, up here!"

I said, getting irritated, making them look at me. All eighteen eyes glared at me.

"So you say you're looking for Dante, well that's too bad because he's not here, but I would be happy to play with you… that is if you can catch me."

I looked at them, then jumped on an abandoned crotch rocket and sped off. I could only see one of them following me, but it could barely keep up. I was leading them to an old condemned building sight that had no surrounding structures, so no one would get hurt. The spider that was chasing me was soon joined by a second when we reached the building. I ditched the bike and climbed half way up, sticking my sword in the side to have something to stand on. They, however, stayed on the ground and looked at me.

"What's the matter? Can't climb? Or are you just afraid of heights?"

I said to the monstrous arachnids as they sat there, looking at me. It shot a ball of fire at me but I leaned back a little to avoid it.

"Come on! Is your aim really that bad?"

I said to the spider, who seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, when all of the sudden a crash came from above me. The third spider had climbed from the other side and jumped down at me, but the reason my spider sense did not go off was a rocket had hit it in mid-air, knocking it aside. I followed the smoke trail to see a silhouette of a woman with a rocket launcher.

It was Lady, whom I had met when she came for money or help with a job. She was on her bike racing towards the fight. The third spider got back to its feet and came back up the building. I kicked down on my sword, which made a crack crawl up the wall, making it start to crumble and fall on to the spiders below. I jumped from piece to piece, getting higher and higher until an enormous chunk of the building came down, taking the advancing spider with it. It was crushed beneath it nearly half of the building, which Lady used as a ramp to get to my level. She landed in the exposed room I stood in and got off her bike.

"Hey Stu."

She said as she looked at me.

"What's up Lady? By the way thanks for the assist."

I said as peered over the side of the building.

"Looks like you made them mad."

Lady said as she and I quickly stepped back to avoid the fireballs that were coming up at us.

"What's the smaller one doing?"

Lady said as the smaller of the two spiders abdomens started to expand until it finally split, unleashing about fifty dog-sized mini spiders, which started to climb the building.

"Hahahaha go my children devour their flesh."

The smaller spider said as it lay down dieing.

"Wait… You're a girl spider? Why do you have such a deep voice? You sound manlier than I do."

I called down to the spider as Lady and I jumped down, raining down bullets on the spiders climbing up. The two main spiders then spat flames up at us, but before they could reach us, Dante and Trish jumped and grabbed onto our arms, taking us away from the flames. They had killed their own children, and we were on the ground safe. There was only one spider left. It looked scared, and for good reason. All of us grabbed our guns and Dante and I said at the same time,

"Jackpot."

And we started to fire. We riddled the body with bullets until the entire front side was just a pile of goo. After a little reunion between Dante and Lady, and by reunion I mean she asked for the money he owed her again, we all went back to the shop and celebrated with pizza and music. I had been working for Dante for a year and I missed home and all my friends so that night I decided to leave.

"Hey Dante, thanks for the training but I think it's about time I started my own business someplace where they don't have three devil hunters already."

I said to Dante the next morning.

"So that means your leaving then." He said lazily back to me.

"Ya I have a train to catch soon, but I wanted to say bye before I left."

I said packing my sword and my old ebony and ivory (they were his first model that he made but they didn't work as well as his did.)

"If you're leaving I have something for ya. I made them because using those old things just won't cut it. So take these."

And he took the old pair of guns and handed a case to me with a bran new pair.

"Did you make these for me?"

I said marveling at the guns.

"Ya I got bored, so I made them for when you left. Those old ones just don't cut it for a real devil hunter, so take these."

Dante said as he went back to his normal seat at the front desk.

"Thanks."

I said still shocked that Dante actually made them for me.

"No problem (Yawn) now you better get going or you'll be late."

Dante said as he leaned the chair back and put a magazine over his face like he always did.

"Later."

I said as I left the shop I walked ten feet, then turned to get one last look at the shop before I left.


End file.
